Mr. Freeze
Mr. Freeze is a villain in Lego Batman: The Video Game and in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. Character Background "Mr. Freeze (Dr. Victor Fries) is a scientist whose experiments went terribly wrong when he tried to save his cryogenically frozen wife, Nora. Mr. Freeze uses frozen weaponry and must wear a refrigerated ice suit to survive." Lego Batman DS However, in doing so, Fries utilized a cryogenic pod from GothCorp without permission. As a result, the ruthless C.E.O. of the company, Ferris Boyle, cuts off Fries' funding and attempts to take back the pod. In the ensuing struggle, Boyle knocked Fries into a table of chemicals and leaves him for dead. However, Fries survived, but found his body temperature lowered considerably. As a result, he built himself a mechanical sub-zero suit, as well as a "cold gun" that fires out a powerful freezing beam, and became the costumed villain Mr. Freeze. His first act as a villain was to take revenge on Boyle, but he was thwarted by Batman, and in the ensuing battle, Freeze accidentally hit Nora's pod with his cold gun, shattering it and killing her. Filled with anger, Freeze vowed to destroy all that Batman holds dear, and remains in his costumed persona to this day. Although he is not technically insane, Freeze is often incarcerated in Arkham Asylum, as it is one of the only places in Gotham City capable of providing the cryogenic environment that he needs to survive. In Lego Batman: The Videogame After his escape from Arkham Asylum, Mr. Freeze joins forces with the Riddler, Poison Ivy, Clayface, and Two-Face in their plan to rob the Gotham Bullion Fortress. After acquiring the key to the reserves, The Riddler accompanies Mr. Freeze to the frosty villain's old hideout: Ice Cream Factory. Here, the Riddler hopes to acquire the second part of the scheme: an enormous freeze cannon of Freeze's own design hidden somewhere deep inside the factory. The two villains eventually find the cannon, and while Riddler hauls the weapon away, Mr. Freeze thaws out several of his Freeze Henchmen, placed into suspended animation in the same part of the factory. Freeze stays at the factory with the Riddler and Batman and Robin arrive, arrest Freeze, but like last time, the Riddler makes a clean getaway. Mr. Freeze was last seen in his cell at Arkham, playing with a doll of himself and a Freeze Henchman. In Nintendo D.S., Mr Freeze appears in Chapter 1 second adventure Ice Cream Factory as the boss. The ice cream factory is his base in Batman and Robin, 'snowy cones ice cream'. In Arkham, he is last seen playing with dolls of himself and a freeze girl (possibly his wife, Nora Fries), making them kiss. He hides them when he realizes he is being watched Status *Name: Mr. Freeze *Real Name: Dr. Victor Fries *Side: Evil *Goal: To safely melt his cryogenicaly frozen wife Nora *Voice: Ogie Banks III Abilities and Equipment Freeze's main weapon is his cold gun, depicted in the game as a shoulder-mounted cannon. When activated, the cannon shoots out a "freeze ray" that encases any living opponent inside a block of ice. In this state, they are extremely brittle, and can be defeated with a single hit. However, if left alone for long enough, the ice will break, and the captive will emerge perfectly healthy. In addition to freezing humans, the cannon can also be used to freeze liquids (marked by snowy sparkles) to solve puzzles with. In hand-to-hand combat, Mr. Freeze swings around his cold gun as a melee weapon. As his refrigerated suit gives him superhuman strength, he can lift and pull extremely heavy objects, and has two "grab" moves at his command. One involves grabbing the opponent by the collar, tossing them into the air, and shooting them with the cold gun, while the other is a simple over-the-shoulder toss. In addition to his superhuman strength, Mr. Freeze's suit protects him from toxins as well as freezing-gas. The henchmen employed by Mr. Freeze, known as "Freeze Henchmen," are identified by their blue or red parkas. Appearance As a result of his condition, Mr. Freeze's skin is deathly pale. In addition to his refrigerated suit, Freeze also wears a glass helmet and red goggles. Gallery MiniFreeze.png|micro version 103px-Bat011i.jpg|2006 version Mr freeze.jpg|2013 version Appearances in Lego Sets *7783 The Batcave: The Penguin & Mr. Freeze's Invasion *7884 Batman's Buggy: The Escape of Mr. Freeze *50003 Batman *76000 Arctic Batman vs. Mr. Freeze: Aquaman on Ice Games *LEGO Batman: The Videogame *LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Category:Villains Category:Characters appearing in ds story sequences Category:Bosses Category:Mr freeze kills batman